New Zack Island
|image1= File:DOA5 Zack Island.jpg |caption1= Zack Island in Dead or Alive 5. |title2= Stage |also_known_as= Zack Island (DOAXBV and DOA5 games) Island (DOA2U, DOAO) |appearances= Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (2003) Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate (2004) Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) Dead or Alive Online (2009) Dead or Alive Paradise (2010) Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013) Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (2015) Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 (2016) }} New Zack Island (originally known as Zack Island) is a small tropical island in the southern hemisphere, which acts as the primary location for the Dead or Alive Xtreme sub-series. After the island was destroyed in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, it was brought back, improved, and renamed New Zack Island; this new island appeared in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 onwards. It also briefly appeared in the main series as a fighting stage in Dead or Alive 5 as well as its supplemental games Ultimate and Last Round, and may have appeared in Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate under the name "Island." In both instances, it acted as a fighting stage. In the first three, it also acted as the setting for each of the girls Pictorial Scenes. A variant of the stage in Last Round, called Fireworks was also made available as DLC. History ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' After winning the jackpot together in Las Vegas, Zack and his girlfriend Niki used their earnings to buy a small, private island, only accessible via aquatic planes and boat. After he inspected the island, Zack began establishing and constructing a beach resort, complete with a hotel and stores. Upon completion of his resort, Zack sent out a message to the female contestants of the Dead or Alive, declaring that the island was to host the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. However, this was just a ploy to lure the girls onto the island for a holiday. Even after realizing they were tricked, the girls stayed on the island for two weeks for a vacation. After the vacation finished however, Zack Island sank during a volcano eruption, destroying the complex. ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' In Tina Armstrong's story, her father, Bass, confronts her at the beach about her plans to become a model. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' After the real fourth Dead or Alive tournament, Zack and Niki gained new wealth by stealing treasure from an Egyptian tomb. With the new source of income, they bought the technology to resurrect the island, and renamed it “New Zack Island”. Zack constructed a larger, more advanced resort than what the original Zack Island offered. Again, Zack invited the female fighters to another two-week vacation. Known for its year-long warm temperatures and perfect weather, New Zack Island was known as “The Island of Eternal Summer”, but this new complex was also destroyed when the island was hit by a meteor shower, which reignited the volcano, and caused the island to sink back into the ocean again. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' New Zack Island eventually ended up restored by the time of the fifth tournament's end. Zack himself, however, was not present on the island, as he was busy with an important project. Instead, he relegated a substitute to look over the island and the vacationing girls. Unlike the prior times, the island doesn't get destroyed by a freak disaster. Locales On the original island, the areas of the island included four volleyball courts, three shopping complexes, a dock for yachts, a single multi-story hotel with a pool area and bar, a radio shack, a lighthouse, a ferris wheel and a tropical jungle which covered 40% of the island's land mass. List of Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball locations *'Jungle' - A jungle in the island’s interior. The lush vegetation means the sun isn’t as strong here as on the beach. *'Niki Beach' - A beach that spans the southern shore of Zack Island. It’s named after Niki, Zack’s girlfriend. *'Private Beach' - Zack’s private beach on the island’s northern shore. There are some mysterious animals living there. *'Bass Island' - A small island off the southeast shore of Zack Island. It’s so tiny, you can’t even see it when the tide’s in. It may be named after Bass Armstrong as a joke. *'Hotel' - The hotel there the girls stay for their 2-week ‘vacation’. *'Casino' - Where the girls can play Poker, Blackjack, Roulette and try their hands at the Slot Machines. *'Sports Shop' - The sports shop sells all kinds of swimsuits and volleyballs. Stock changes daily, so you are sure to find a suit to your liking. *'Accessory Shop' - This shop stocks hats, sunglasses, sneakers, and other accessories. *'Radio Station' - The radio station where Zack is the DJ. Here the girls can choose what music they would like to listen to. *'Zack of All Trades' - A shop which deals in rare items, such as guns and ninja weapons. *'Poolside' - An area by the hotel where the girls can swim and/or sunbathe. ''Xtreme 2'' and Paradise locations *'Accessories Store' - A shop that stocks hats, sunglasses, sneakers, and other accessories, and make-up. The accessories has a rotating stock that changes every session, while the makeup is always available during all sessions. *'Bass Island' – Another keepsake from the previous complex, this small island is off the south-west shore of Zack Island. It is hidden under the sea whenever the tide comes in. Those who wish to take part in volleyball on Bass Island should come during the Daytime. During any other time, the girls can go snorkeling under the waves. *'Brilliant Jungle' – The Island’s jungle, renamed and regrown. Recommended for those who wish to avoid the hot rays on the beaches and not worry about tanning or sunburns. There is a place to play volleyball hidden in the trees. *'Casino' - Where the girls can play Poker, Blackjack, Roulette and try their hands at the Slot Machines. *'Niki Beach' – A lingering keepsake from the previous complex that exemplifies the beauty of the island, located on the south side of the island. This is the location where the girls can play volleyball or Beach Flags. *'Niki Marina' – Only available in Xtreme 2, Another location named after Niki, this marina found in the southeast corner of New Zack Island. This is where the girls can take part in a Marine Race. *'Pool' - The pool where the girls can challenge each other girls to a game of Pool Hopping, Butt Battle, or Tug-of-War. *'Poolside' - An area around the pool where the girls can sit back and relax, meet other girls, or change outfits. *'Radio Station' - The radio station, where Zack acts as the DJ. Here the girls can choose what music they would like to listen to during each session. *'Sports Shop' - A store that sells all kinds of swimsuits, watercrafts, volleyballs and tickets to play certain mini-games. The inventory changes for each session of the day. Also you can buy a state-of-the-art camera and film. *'Tranquil Beach' – Previously known as the "Private Beach", tucked away in the north side of New Zack Island. Few people come here, making it a perfect place to enjoy a quiet time alone, or to play a small game of volleyball. *'Water Slide' – Only available in Xtreme 2, the "world's large water-slide", located within the island’s jungle. *'Zack-Of-All-Trades' - A store which sells miscellaneous items, such as toys, food, and books. You use these items to give to the other girls to help with their appeal to you. The stock rotates every session like all the other stores. *'Hotels' - Unlike the previous island, New Zack Island has three hotels to choose from: **'Gemstone Suite' – Large, first-class hotel suite for guests with upper-class tastes. **'Seabreeze Cottage' – A water-top cottage with wooden furnishing and floor viewing panel. **'Moonlight Reef' – Sea reef themed hotel based near Bass Island. Music themes *"Can't Stop This Feeling" - Dead or Alive 5 games (default theme) Gallery Trivia * While similar, in Xtreme Beach Volleyball, the in-game image of Zack Island and the image of Zack Island offered in the game's manual possess some differences in the locations of some of the island's attractions. For example, in the manual the ferris wheel is located next to the Hotel, however in the in-game image, the ferris wheel is on the eastern end of the island. *Zack Island, or rather, New Zack Island, was alluded to in two character endings for Dead or Alive 4. The first was in Zack's Ending, where he and Niki managed to abscond with a Pharaoh's tomb's treasure with the implication that they'd use the discovery to fund the development of another Zack Island. The second was in Kasumi's ending, where she was seen waking up in a bedroom, the layout of which matches up with the Moonlight Reef suite in the Hotel area of Xtreme 2. *As seen on Nyotengu's character trailer on Xtreme 3 (specifically, the opening moments of the trailer where her wings disappear on her unexpectedly), it is hinted that new Zack Island has some kind of ability to neutralize any magic type powers. However, the only way to get the magic user's powers back is to satisfy them. Nyotengu's satisfaction in case is to teach her the true meaning of having fun of humanity, such as hang out each other and get to know them well. *Although called the Venus Islands in Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation, it is implied to be tied to Zack, as the message notifying the new Owner (the player) of their stepping stated for him to meet one of the workers at the island (Misaki) at Niki Beach, as well as Misaki in the next episode mentions a "guy who wears sunglasses" in an obvious reference to Zack, the owner of New Zack Island. In addition, one of the key landmarks to the island is a large statue dedicated to Zack with both Misaki and Ayane noting its likeness to Zack (as well as the latter implying that Zack made up the "ancient traditions" of the Venus Festival). Misaki, however, indicates that the island is fairly unknown to the outside world, as she tells the new Owner that his job is to use the Venus Festival to have the Venus Islands (which she referred to as "boring") become the ultimate resort, and some characters imply they never even knew about the islands before arriving on them. Navigation boxes Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball locations Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate stages Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 locations Category:Dead or Alive Paradise locations Category:Dead or Alive 5 DLC stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round stages Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 locations Category:Locations